B-type natriuretic peptide (Brain natriuretic peptide, BNP) belongs to the family of structurally similar, but genetically distinct natriuretic peptides (NPs) first described by de Bold et al. (de Bold A J. Heart atria granularity: effects of changes in water-electrolyte balance. Proc Soc Exp Biol Med 1979; 161:508-511; de Bold A J, Borenstein H B, Veress A T and Sonnenberg H. A rapid and potent natriuretic response to intravenous injection of atrial myocardial extracts in rats. Life Sci 1981; 28:89-94).
The NPs possess potent diuretic, natriuretic and vasodilatory properties and have been reported as valuable diagnostic and prognostic markers in cardiovascular disease, particularly for patients in New York Heart Association (NYHA) classes I-IV congestive heart failure (CHF)(Boomsma F and van den Meiracker A H. Plasma A- and B-type natriuretic peptides: physiology, methodology and clinical use. Cardiovasc Res 2001; 51:442-449).
The BNP gene encodes for a 108 amino acid residue precursor molecule, proBNP (Sequence ID No. 1). Prior to secretion by cardiomyocytes, cleavage of this prohormone results in the generation of bioactive BNP from the COOH terminus. In 1995, Hunt et al. (Hunt P J, Yandle T G, Nicholls M G, Richards A M and Espiner E A. The Aminoterminal Portion Of Probrain Natriuretic Peptide (Probnp) Circulates In Human Plasma. Biochem Biophys Res Commun 1995; 14:1175-1183; Hunt P J, Richards A M, Nicholls M G, Yandle T G, Doughty R N and Espiner E A. Immunoreactive Amino-Terminal Pro-Brain Natriuretic Peptide (NT-PROBNP): A New Marker Of Cardiac Impairment. Clin Endocrinol 1997; 47:287-296) demonstrated that fragments corresponding to the N-terminal portion of the cleaved prohormone, NT-proBNP, also circulated in plasma, and like BNP, were a potentially important, and possibly more discerning, marker of ventricular dysfunction.
Many studies have demonstrated the clinical utility of measuring plasma concentrations of NPs, including NT-proBNP. NPs have been suggested as the biomarkers of choice for diagnosis and risk stratification of patients with heart failure (Clerico A, Del Ry S and Giannessi D. Measurement Of Cardiac Natriuretic Hormones (Atrial Natriuretic Peptide, Brain Natriuretic Peptide, And Related Peptides) In Clinical Practice: The Need For A New Generation Of Immunoassay Methods. Clin Chem 2000; 46:1529-1534: Mair J, Hammerer-Lercher A and Puschendorf B. The Impact Of Cardiac Natriuretic Peptide Determination On The Diagnosis And Management Of Heart Failure. Clin Chem Lab Med 2001; 39:571-588; Sagnella G A. Measurement And Importance Of Plasma Brian Natriuretic Peptide And Related Peptides. Ann Clin Biochem 2001; 38:83-93; Selvais P L, Donckier J E, Robert A, Laloux O, van Linden F, Ahn S, Ketelslegers J M and Rousseau M F. Cardiac Natriuretic Peptides For Diagnosis And Risk Stratification In Heart Failure: Influences Of Left Ventricular Dysfunction And Coronary Artery Disease On Cardiac Hormonal Activation. Eur J Clin Invest 1998; 28:636-642; McDonagh T A, Cunningham A D, Morrison C E, McMurray J J, Ford I, Morton J J and Dargie H J. Left Ventricular Dysfunction, Natriuretic Peptides, And Mortality In Urban Population. Heart 2001; 86:21-26). Several studies have shown the utility of using NP measurements to identify patients with left ventricular dysfunction, even amongst patients who are asymptomatic (i.e. NYHA class I) and it has been suggested that NP measurements as a screening tool may help effectively target patients within high risk heart failure groups (e.g. coronary artery disease, hypertension, diabetes, aged) who will require follow-up assessment and treatment (Hughes D, Talwar S, Squire I B, Davies J E and Ng L L. An Immunoluminometric Assay For N-Terminal Pro-Brain Natriuretic Peptide: Development Of A Test For Left Ventricular Dysfunction. Clin Sci 1999; 96:373-80; Omland T, Aakvaag A, Vik-Mo H. Plasma Cardiac Natriuretic Peptide Determination As A Screening Test For The Detection Of Patients With Mild Left Ventricular Impairment. Heart 1996; 76:232-237; McDonagh T A, Robb S D, Murdoch D R, Morton J J, Ford I, Morrison C E, et al. Biochemical Detection Of Left-Ventricular Systolic Dysfunction. Lancet 1998; 351:9-13; Schulz H, Langvik T A, Lund Sagen E, Smith J, Ahmadi N and Hall C. Radioimmunoassay For N-Terminal Probrain Natriuretic Peptide In Human Plasma. Scand J Clin Lab Invest 2001; 61:33-42; Talwar S, Squire I B, Davies J E, Barnett D B and Ng L L. Plasma N-Terminal Pro-Brain Natriuretic Peptide And The ECG In The Assessment Of Left-Ventricular Systolic Dysfunction In A High Risk Population. Eur Heart J 1999; 20:1736-1744; Hystad M E, Geiran O R, Attramadal H. Spurkland A, Vege A, Simonsen S and Hall C. Regional Cardiac Expression And Concentration Of Natriuretic Peptides In Patients With Severe Chronic Heart Failure. Acta Physiol Scand 2001; 171:395-403; Hobbs F D R, Davis R C, Roalfe A K, Hare R, Davies M K and Kenkre J E. Reliability Of N-Terminal Pro-Brain Natriuretic Peptide Assay In Diagnosis Of Heart Failure: Cohort Study In Representative And High Risk Community Populations. BMJ 2002; 324:1498). NPs have been shown to have good prognostic value with regards to both morbidity and mortality in heart failure. Several studies have also demonstrated the utility of NP measurements in the prediction of left ventricular dysfunction and survival following acute myocardial infarction (Richards A M, Nicholls M G, Yandle T G, Frampton C, Espiner E A, Turner J G, et al. Plasma N-Terminal Pro-Brain Natriuretic Peptide And Adrenomedullin. New Neurohormonal Predictors Of Left Ventricular Function And Prognosis After Myocardial Infarction. Circulation 1998; 97:1921-1929; Luchner A, Hengstenberg C, Lowel H, Trawinski J, Baumann M, Riegger G A J, et al. N-Terminal Pro-Brain Natriuretic Peptide After Myocardial Infarction. A Marker Of Cardio-Renal Function. Hypertension 2002; 39:99-104; Campbell D J, Munir V, Hennessy O F and Dent A W. Plasma Amino-Terminal Pro-Brain Natriuretic Peptide Levels In Subjects Presenting To The Emergency Department With Suspected Acute Coronary Syndrome: Possible Role In Selecting Patients For Follow Up? Intern Med J 2001; 31:211-219; Nilsson J C, Groenning B A, Nielsen G, Fritz-Hansen T, Trawinski J, Hildebrandt P R, et al. Left Ventricular Remodeling In The First Year After Acute Myocardial Infarction And The Predictive Value Of N-Terminal Pro Brain Natriuretic Peptide. Am Heart J 2002; 143:696-702). Monitoring NP levels may also provide guidance in tailoring therapies to meet the required intensity of the individual patient and in monitoring therapeutic efficacy (Richards A M, Doughty R, Nicholls G, MacMahon S, Sharpe N, Murphy J, et al. Plasma N-Terminal Pro-Brain Natriuretic Peptide And Adrenomedullin. Prognostic Utility And Prediction Of Benefit From Carvedilol In Chronic Ischemic Left Ventricular Dysfunction. J Am Coll Cardiol 2001; 37:1781-1787; Troughton R W, Frampton C M, Yandle T G, Espiner E A, Nicholls M G and Richards A M. Treatment Of Heart Failure Guided By Plasma Aminoterminal Brain Natriuretic Peptide (N-BNP) Concentrations. Lancet 2000; 355:1126-30).